finalfantasyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Szablon:Series
'' |editlink =series |class =series |above =Osiągnięcia - Stworzenia - Postacie - Twórcy - Przedmioty - Lokalizacje - Umiejętności - Profesje - Muzyka - Rasy |groupA1 =''Główna seria'' |groupA1 class =series |contentA1 =''Final Fantasy - II - III - IV - V - VI - VII - VIII - IX - X - XI - XII - XIII - XIV - XV'' |groupA2 =''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection'' |groupA2 class =IVCC |contentA2 =''Final Fantasy IV - Interlude - The After Years'' |groupA3 =''Seria Final Fantasy V'' |groupA3 class =Vseries |contentA3 =''Final Fantasy V - Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals'' |groupA4 =''Kompilacja Final Fantasy VII'' |groupA4 class =compVII |contentA4 =''Final Fantasy VII - Advent Children - Before Crisis - Dirge of Cerberus - Dirge of Cerberus Lost Episode - Crisis Core - Last Order - On the Way to a Smile - Hoshi wo Meguru Otome - Snowboarding - G-Bike'' |groupA5 =''Seria Spira'' |groupA5 class =Spira |contentA5 =''Final Fantasy X - X-2 - X-2: Last Mission'' |groupA6 =''Seria Ivalice'' |groupA6 class =Ival |contentA6 =''Final Fantasy XII - XII: Revenant Wings - Dive II Hunt: The Adventures of Sorbet - Final Fantasy Tactics - Tactics Advance - Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift - Tactics S - Crystal Defenders - CD: Vanguard Storm - Vagrant Story - Fortress'' |groupB1 =''Fabula Nova Crystallis'' |groupB1 class =FNC |contentB1 =''Final Fantasy XIII - XIII-2 - Lightning Returns - Final Fantasy XV - Final Fantasy Type-0 - Final Fantasy Agito'' |groupB2 =''Seria Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles'' |groupB2 class =CCseries |contentB2 =''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles - Ring of Fates - My Life as a King - Echoes of Time - My Life as a Darklord - The Crystal Bearers'' |groupB3 =''Seria Legend'' |groupB3 class =SaGa |contentB3 =''The Final Fantasy Legend - II - III'' |groupB4 =''Seria Bravely Default'' |groupB4 class =BDseries |contentB4 =''Bravely Default - Praying Brage - Bravely Second'' |groupB5 =''Seria Dissidia Final Fantasy'' |groupB5 class =DissiSer |contentB5 =''Dissidia Final Fantasy - Dissidia 012'' |groupB6 =''Seria Theatrhythm Final Fantasy'' |groupB6 class =TheatSer |contentB6 =''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy - Curtain Call'' |groupC1 =''Seria Chocobo'' |groupC1 class =Choco |contentC1 =''Chocobo Racing - Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon - Chocobo's Dungeon 2 - Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales - Chocobo to Mahou no Ehon: Majo to Shoujo to Go-nin no Yuusha - Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon - Chocobo Stallion - Dice de Chocobo - Chocobo Panic'' |groupC2 =''Seria Final Fantasy: Unlimited'' |groupC2 class =Unltd |contentC2 =''Final Fantasy: Unlimited'' - Final Fantasy: Unlimited with U - Final Fantasy: Unlimited on PC Adventure - Labyrinth |groupC3 =Inne |groupC3 class =series |contentC3 =''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest - Final Fantasy Adventure - Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light - Final Fantasy Dimensions - Pictlogica Final Fantasy - Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade - Final Fantasy Artniks - Final Fantasy Artniks Dive - Final Fantasy All the Bravest - Final Fantasy Explorers - Final Fantasy Record Keeper - Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within - Final Fantasy Trading Card Game'' }} Category:Navboxy en:Template:Series ja:テンプレート:Final Fantasy series